Imperial Code
by ravendream
Summary: From the moment she had walked into and shattered his life, looking at him with that face, all he'd wanted was to hurt her. Jin x Noel; Warning for nonconsensual interaction. One-shot.


A/N: Well I mostly keep my BlazBlue writing to the kink meme or to myself, but I wrote this one purely because I wanted to and, as such, figured I may as well post an update after so long. I feel like there's a lack of Jin x Noel in fanfiction, and (though to be honest I'm a big Ragna x Noel x Jin fan, in many different fashions) I quite like the pairing. This is my first time actually committing so far to noncon in fanfiction, but it does fit Jin's character, or at least if we look at Calamity Trigger.

This is the short version. I considered going further, but seeing as only allows a certain maturity level, I figure I'll put this up here, now, and then I might make a more explicit version of this later to post on or LiveJournal.

**Imperial Code**

He never _liked_ her – he never liked _anyone_ really – but there were times that the hatred he felt for her was overpowering.

She would look at him with those bright green eyes. _Her_ eyes. Whenever he saw her, he instinctively wanted to hurt her. That damn face - why did she look like _her_? He hated her when she was looking at him, seeking his approval, staring at him with those goddamn eyes.

In fact, it was _much_ better like this. He felt her struggle beneath him, though his hand against her mouth muffled whatever it was that she was trying to say. All he had wanted for so long was to _hurt_ her, and now he was finally going to.

He couldn't kill her. Not as they were now. It would create too much of a mess that he had no desire to clean up. He could, however, break her. The thought of seeing those green eyes in pain, listening to her cry while her soft body shook... it excited him more than anything had in years.

Noel Vermillion wasn't really a small woman – she was only shorter than him by a few inches, and her body was slightly thicker than his slender form. Still, he was considerably stronger than her. All it had taken was to catch her off guard, and – to be quite fair – Lieutenant Vermillion had never been hard to distract.

"You fucking _bitch_!" He pulled his hand from her mouth, barely glancing at the reddening bite marks before roughly shoving her face down against the wood of his desk. That stupid little combat uniform would be useful now, he thought, winding one of the long red straps around her throat. Free to cry out again, Noel took her chance– "Major Kisara-!" – but was cut off as he yanked the ribbon, stopping her plea before she could even finish saying his name. "Shut _up_," he growled, and she only whimpered in response, as her uniform cap tumbled off, letting her long blonde hair free.

"Noel Vermillion... You just had to come _here_, didn't you? You had to be _my_ subordinate. You had to have her goddamn _face_." He had her bent over his desk rather crudely now, head pressed against the surface. The closeness of their bodies was something alien to him – Jin Kisaragi had always lived through his own fantasies, more comfortable with being in complete control through the removal of anyone unnecessary – meaning anyone except himself and the imaginary presence of his brother. Somehow though, he couldn't help but love this. Her soft whimpering as he forced his knee between her thighs, her trembling body pressed so firmly, helplessly down, her half-hearted attempts at pulling out of his grip... he felt a heat in him that he was only familiar with experiencing in private. "Poor lieutenant, you're _shaking_."

"P-please, Major Kisaragi..." The words were strained as one free hand desperately tried to relieve pressure off of her neck. "Jin... Jin, I... Stop. Please just sto-"He pulled her up by the hair, forcing her to look at him. Some deep part of him thought he _should _feel bad. That her evident pain was something to feel guilty for. But her face was flushed with a mix of fear and exertion, bright green eyes filled with tears and, for the first time, Jin Kisaragi couldn't help but find Noel Vermillion beautiful.

An assessment of his position was calming – he had control now. "Lieutenant Vermillion, I would hate to have to remind you that I am your commanding officer. You _will_ do as you. Are. Told." The words were slow, deliberate. His first inclination was that it was how long he had waited to humiliate this girl, but he realized then that his pleasure at that moment primarily derived from the complete feeling of control over the situation. He had to approve any movement she made now, any noise that escaped her.

That little bitch had come here, disrupting everything he had accomplished. She had come into his academy, his office, his _life_ with that face that filled him with anger. And now he could do whatever he wanted with her. He had dreamed of this feeling.

The feeling of power over her.

He dragged her roughly to the other side of his desk, throwing her into his chair. Surprisingly, she didn't try to flee this time, only whimpering as he quickly used the red straps of her uniform to tie her arms and legs in place, connecting her wrists and ankles so that she was bent into an awkward, accessible position. The face that had once infuriated him made him feel content now, and he stared into her frightened green eyes as they darted around the room, settling first on the pristine desk she had just been so carefully pressed against, then on the doorway to her salvation, and finally back into his own.

The silence hung heavily as they looked at each other, but he saw an understanding in her expression – confirmation that she wasn't going to fight back. Bolverk was not there to fight for her this time, and without being armed he was stronger that she could ever hope to be. Noel Vermillion had lost this battle the moment that Jin Kisaragi snapped.

Contented, he left her unsupervised for the moment. His white gloves were carefully folded in the upper corner of his desk, not far from where Noel Vermillion's fallen hat rested. He pulled them on first, taking the time to carefully pull each one into the proper alignment before picking up the cap and placing it, gently, back in its place over her golden hair.

It may have been a moment of tenderness. He couldn't be sure. Somewhere, deep in Jin Kisaragi, something pushed at the surface, quietly asking to be paid attention to, but he pushed it down and away like always. Weakness would not be tolerated. Not during such a perfect moment.

Her red tie unknotted easily, and he pressed it firmly into her mouth before moving on to unclasp the top of her uniform. So far she seemed to have learned her lesson about crying out, but he wanted to make sure that any further noises that could draw outside attention were muffled.

"No wonder you aren't popular with men, Lieutenant Vermillion," his voice was completely devoid of emotion, as if he were just confirming a passing contemplation, "these are rather pitiful." Truthfully, he couldn't have cared less whether or not her breasts were as impressive as other female officers. He had no real interest in such things, and he doubted the building pressure in his own private area had anything to do with Noel's body itself.

Still, he pushed forward, tweaking a nipple without any concern, causing Noel to jerk slightly in her bondage. He enjoyed the involuntary squeaks she made when he did this or that, trying to move away from him no matter how little point there was in it. He had spent so much time screaming at her in his head, telling her to shut up – he didn't want to hear her whining voice, so desperate for approval. But what she was doing now... these noises he loved. And when he finally entered her, unceremoniously and without preparation, the indelicate intrusion elicited a barely muffled cry of pain which only drove him to move faster, breaking into harsh, insane laughter as her squeaks came out perfectly timed with each thrust.

Losing himself in her, in that moment, felt divine. Her gagged reactions blurred into the combination of laughter and heavy breathing until nothing felt real to him. His motions were frenzied, driven, and what had begun so deliberately became absolutely euphoric, until he realized he had finished his work, and pulled away from the young woman, noting with disdain that he would need to clean the spot underneath his lieutenant once the scene was finished. First, however, he had to complete one final detail.

As the tie was taken out of her mouth, he let his lips move into a cold smile. "Speak, Lieutenant Vermillion." At first her only response was a choked sob, but she forced one word through her quivering lips.

"Wh-why...?" It was the question that he had been waiting for, anticipating. He had pictured this moment so many times before, the climax to his fantasy of giving her what she deserved for ever coming uninvited into his life. And he certainly would be giving this justice to her again in the future.

His gloved thumb wiped the tears from below her left eye, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a motion that represented ownership more than romance.

"Because, _Lieutenant Vermillion_." Her name rolled off of his tongue as if it came with a purpose, "You... are _mine_ now."


End file.
